


Honestly

by EmmaVakarian_Theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Looking for some HOT FLUFF baby this evening?, and warm and fuzzy surprises?, with zero angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVakarian_Theirin/pseuds/EmmaVakarian_Theirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited and it feels oh-so-good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honestly

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: http://emmavakarian-theirin.tumblr.com/post/146710325373/honestly-alistairsurana

Felare wakes to the stream of light growing warm on her bare skin. She doesn't move away from it, but rather welcomes it. It might have been winter, but it was warm compared to what she had been experiencing the last few months. So many long days spent traveling through snow, with lonely, sleepless nights in cold caves in between.

Never was there a night where she didn't ache for the warmth that her lover could give her, always falling asleep and waking up in his arms, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. She dearly missed his jokes, his curiosity, his enthusiasm. She missed every little thing about him.

Alistair had finished his quest long before she had finished hers, but she had sent him a missive telling her to wait until she's finished to meet; that it would give her peace of mind knowing he's in the one place and safe. They arranged to meet at a cabin they had bought just before they had to go their separate ways, so long as it hadn't been ransacked by the Wardens in an attempt to find Alistair.

Yet despite calling it their 'home', something they never truly had even long before the blight, they were barely able to spend any time in it together. They always had tasks to do and darkspawn to kill, or they didn't have enough time to travel there and back. Their cabin was located along the coast off of the Brecilian Forest, where there was no one to disturb them, just the ocean breeze through the forest behind them and the crashing of the oceans waves. It was their sanctuary.

And at long last, here they were again. Felare had found a way to end the curse of the calling; end the singing and the thrumming they constantly heard and felt every day. She immediately returned to her home the night before, reunited with Alistair, and what a reunion _that_ was. His voice was music to her ears, without the darkspawn music on top of it.

As her eyes gradually open, she tries to recall the last time she slept so well, but she can't. She can't remember ever being so rested, so peaceful, so.. content. And it wasn't just due to her accomplishment. It was the man she lay her head on. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept, grateful it's there for her to wake up to again, and will always be there from now on.

Her eyes then focus on his chest hair. He recently stopped shaving as frequently as he use to, even with his facial hair, and she had to say, she quite liked it. The thick dark stubble looked ridiculously good on him, and every little graze and tickle it caused always sent a jolt through her body during their more.. _intimate_ moments. Her gaze wanders to his 'happy trail', and she tries to stifle the giggle she lets out when she remembers just how _happy_ that area was the night before.

She gently lifts her head to look at his, hoping not to wake or disturb him if she already didn't. She can't help but smile when she considers how deep of a sleep he must be in; this amazing, loyal, handsome, devoted, ever-loving man she gets to call the love of her life.

It's such a joy to see him so peaceful, with no nightmares to make him sweat, shout, or thrash about. Sometimes she would try ease him out of it by giving his body _something else_ to think about. Sometimes it worked rather well, other times it.. didn't. But now, she decides to test it out again, this time having full effect.

Moistening her lips, she starts by ever-so-lightly kissing his chest, gradually going lower and lower. She pulls the blanket to expose his bare stomach, and lets her hair fall onto it, knowing it tickles him, and resumes kissing him. His breathe starts to quicken, but he doesn't wake, and she doesn't let up, only increases the pressure and actions of her mouth. She breathes hot air onto him as she brings her tongue out to play, too. This is when he starts to move.

Her kisses get more heated and sloppy while his breathes grow louder, turning into small pants. She goes to pull the blanket down even further to expose his groin, when she realises it's ready to greet her first.

She doesn't bother to move the blanket just yet, but she feels her cheeks grow hot as she whispers with a seductive tone, "Good morning."

"'Good morning', _indeed_."

She looks back at Alistair to find him awake and looking down at her, with sleepy eyes but a very happy smirk on his face. She thinks it should be illegal to look so bleeding attractive, at least straight from sleep. She decides to slowly crawl up his body, like an animal stalking its prey, and it's never not enticing for Alistair. If he wasn't already pleased, he would be by this simple movement.

As she nears his face, he lifts his head up to meet hers with a tender kiss on the lips. It was _definitely_ a good morning.

"...Actually, is it even morning? I feel like I've been watching you for hours." She questions when she eventually comes up for air, a playful look on her face.

He huffs through his nose before answering with his still sleepy voice, "I wouldn't even have cared if we slept through the entire winter, I.. You were watching me?"

"Mm-hmmm." She nods before resting on top of him, making his breath hitch. "You are very.. _dreamy_."

"Puns already?" He chuckles. She had hardly been one to think of puns, but when she did, they always elicited a laugh out of him.

Felare stares at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised. "I mean, I just called you sexy, but sure," she shrugs her shoulders and looks away before adding, "if you want to focus on that part instead.."

Within seconds, Alistair flips her onto her back and buries his face into her neck, kissing along it before moving to suck on the tip of her ear, leaving her to sigh and drag her fingers down his back.

"You know, I'd almost think you're a desire demon and I'm just stuck in the fade after all." He murmurs into her ear with breathe hot enough to make her shiver.

She stammers her words, only barely able to put anything together. "I-Is that.. that so?"

He chuckles at her response, it brings him almost too much joy knowing he can still make her like this. "It truly is, but luckily for me, desire demons don't make puns.." He suddenly stops and lifts his head away from hers. "Or do they?.. If that's what I desired, they would, wouldn't they?"

"...Um." She stares at him, unsure if he's going somewhere with this, or if he's actually wondering this now. Surely he's not--

"What puns would they make?" Alistair asks as he climbs off of her body back on to his side of the bed, tucking his arms underneath his pillow as he stares at the bed head in thought. "Would they know what's funny? Would it fit to your humour?"

"You're honestly asking.." She states as she turns her body towards his, leaning up on an elbow. Here she is, naked and oh-so-willing, and he wants to talk about demons making puns.. He hasn't changed at all.

"Hey, these are some serious things." He comments, a pensive look on his face while shifting his hands from underneath the pillow and resting his chin on one.

She can't help but laugh when she shakes her head. Maker, she loves this man. Still full of jokes and wonder after all this time. "If you say s--" Her eyes are drawn to his hand when she looks back at him. "...What's that?"

Alistair gives her a puzzled look before looking at his hand himself, when a smile grows on his face. "Oh! Silly Alistair, this is meant to go on _your_ finger, not mine." It isn't until he removes it when she realises..

..it's a ring.

Felare's throat feels swollen as she tries to look for words. This was not at all where she thought this was going. She desperately wanted to, but after eleven years, she didn't think they could even get married with their origins, which she could cope with. They were always together when they could be, and nothing would change that. And now... she can hardly comprehend it.

She looks back at him, wanting to make sure he's asking what she is fairly sure he's asking.

" _I'm honestly asking_." He whispers, with the most endearing gaze she has ever seen on anyone as he holds the ring up to her.

"Alistair.." It's all she can blurt out as her hand rushes upwards to cover her gaping mouth, eyes starting to water.

That's when he readjusts himself by shifting onto his knees, all the while making sure the blanket is covering his bare crotch before it.. takes away from the moment. "Felare Surana; Hero of Ferelden, curer of the calling, the love of my life, and many, many other wonderful things.. Will you marry me?"

She can hardly catch her breath enough to answer him, her body trembling. She wants to scream and bounce and cry and run and hold him and kiss him, the overpowering feeling inside her making her think feel like she could just about fly if she tried. She's practically _soaring._

But after several silent moments, Alistair begins to really question what her answer is as he lowers his hand. "Uh.. unless you don't want to do that.. which is oka--"

Suddenly she's jumping towards him, tears running down her cheeks and past her big, beautiful smile. Her arms wrap around him as she cries out, "Of course!"

It's his turn to wrap his arms around her, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear, ' _I love you_ 's being exchanged between them repeatedly. To say he's overjoyed would be a monumental understatement.

“I’m sorry it took so long.” He tells her.

Felare moves to face him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Oh, that’s okay!” She exclaims, still in shock.

“I just.. had nothing to give.“ He adds, saddened that _this_ was why he had never asked her or even brought it up beforehand. "No name – if, uh, you even wanted it, that is – no family, no–" 

"Oh, love.” Her arms move to his jaw as she tilts her head to rest against his. “You’ve given me everything and more. More than I deserve. This.. this is perfect. It’s everything I could want.”

"It is." Alistair sighs with the hint of a chuckle, punctuated with a smile he doesn't think will _ever_ fade. "It honestly is."


End file.
